


Anniversary [Kinktober Day 11]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Kitchen Sex, Making Up, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: You were used to Oikawa being late to your dates, but when you lost your reservations for your anniversary dinner date, you couldn't stand it anymore. A fight ignites between the two of you, and he decides to try another approach to make up for his doing.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Anniversary [Kinktober Day 11]

Oikawa Tooru wasn’t one to get afraid.

He had faced numerous challenges and had both won and lost enough to not be afraid when the next one came.

But when he saw his girlfriend standing by the gym door wearing a fancy dress with her arms crossed and glaring at him, he felt true terror. You didn’t say a thing, but as soon as you saw him looking back at you, you turned on your heel and left the gym.

Ten minutes later, he was running to her parked car, hair still wet from the shower as he tried to button up his white shirt. You started the car without a word and drove to the restaurant, with the intent to enjoy what little time you had left of your first year anniversary. Oikawa thought that if maybe he would try to take you for a walk around town, maybe go to the park where you used to sit and talk for hours when you were first getting to know each other. That would certainly make that frown on your face disappear.

Things didn’t work out the way he expected them to. And he guessed you felt the same when you threw your keys angrily to the kitchen counter as soon as you got back to your shared apartment. You had been way too late and had lost your reservation at the restaurant. Oikawa had offered to look for another place, but you had already started the car before he could keep talking. He had tried talking to you on the way home, but you kept silent and somehow it was worse than when you actually yelled at him.

“Maybe I can cook something,” Oikawa offered, following you to the kitchen. “Just because we were late doesn’t mean we--”

“ _We_ were late?” you retaliated, raising your voice. “ _We_!?”

Oikawa looked at you, fists clenched as you trembled with rage. You walked to him and he took a few steps back.

“You were late because you forgot about our date. _Again_!” you complained, hands on your hips.

“I lost track of time, I knew it was our anniversary, I did! But when I’m training I don’t know if it’s morning or night anymore,” he tried to explain, raising his hands. “But I didn’t mean to, we can still--”

“Tooru, I--,” you sighed. “I know volleyball it’s more important than me. I have made peace with that,” you shrugged. “So I always take your training into consideration when picking a date night and I’ve never asked you to skip practice. But you can’t keep doing this to me, you can’t keep bailing on me. I was waiting for you here for an hour before I drove to the gym. We lost the reservations because you were late, because you didn’t think about me, because you decided training was more important,” you said, emphasizing every ‘you’ with a poke on his chest. You felt a tear running down your left cheek but paid no attention to it. “Volleyball may be your top priority now, Tooru, but volleyball won’t put a blanket over you when you fall asleep on the couch or prepare you some food when you have to train all day. One day you’re going to stare at the audience and see I’m not there anymore,” you sentenced. “I just--”

Oikawa interrupted you with a strong kiss. You hummed in discomfort but as soon as you felt his hands on your waist, you felt yourself melting under his touch. The magnetic pull he always had on you was as strong as the first day you laid your eyes on him and even if you had been angry enough to cry just a few seconds ago, the way he was kissing you was making you see stars.

It was your turn to take a few steps backwards as he guided you to the kitchen counter. His body felt warm against you, the bulge between his legs hard against your thigh. Oikawa lowered his lips to your neck, his tongue going straight to your pulse point as his hand traveled over your clothed thigh. You let out a shaky breath, hating the way he knew your body so well, and how easily he could make you fall apart on his touch. Biting your lip, you started unbuttoning his dress shirt, the item falling carelessly on the floor as you immediately touched his toned abs. He bucked his hips against yours, making you let out a small moan as you scratched his biceps.

Oikawa’s lips travelled down to your shoulder, leaving small marks as he unzipped the back of your dress. It fell on the floor and you stepped away from it, kicking it along with your boyfriend’s shirt. His eyes widened when he noticed you weren’t wearing a bra underneath, but he immediately replaced his expression with a smirk as he bent down and put one of your nipples on his mouth. Holding it softly with his teeth, he flicked his tongue over it, adoring the newls escaping from your mouth as he did so. He kneaded your other breast with his hand, taking his time to make you feel good. He changed positions after a few moments and wasn’t surprised when he felt your hands messing with his belt, trying to get his pants off. Oikawa went back to kissing you as he took them off, pushing them away as soon as they hit the floor. He took off your underwear and your eyes immediately looked for his, the yearning and hunger in his making your heart skip a beat.

The next thing you knew, he was holding you up by the back of your thighs and sitting you down on the counter. He spent no time getting on his knees, opening your legs and burying his face on your core. The year you had spent together had made him a master of knowledge around every corner of your body, and he knew just what to do to make you squirm and tremble under his tongue. He started with a long lick with the flat part of his tongue, humming at all the wetness around. The tip of his tongue circled your clit, so slowly that it was almost teasing. You had to refrain yourself from pushing the back of his head closer to you.

“Please, Tooru, p-please,” you moaned, your fingers traveling to his hair and twirling it. He 

looked up to you, his big brown eyes looking cloudy with desire.

He set his lips around your clit and started sucking on it gently, making you tug on his hair as you moaned loudly. His tongue darted over your clit just with the pressure you loved, knowing when to go faster and when to slow down. His hands were gripping on your thighs, keeping them in place as you couldn’t help but squirm on your seat as he had his way with you. It didn’t take long for you to feel your stomach tightening, your release announcing itself as he kept lapping at your core. Even though it was enough to make your eyes go blank, it wasn’t the way you wanted to come undone.

“Tooru, fuck me, please, just fuck me…” you whined, tugging on his hair once more. “I want to come around your cock, please.”

Obediently, he pulled away from you, half on his face glistening from your wetness. If he felt the smallest bit flustered by your bold words, you didn’t notice it, instead focusing on him taking off his underwear and pumping his length a couple of times, the tip already wet with precum. Your mouth watered at the sight, even more when he came closer to you again, putting one of your legs around his waist, spreading the other one as he took a look at your pussy clenching over nothing in excitement.

The way his cock stretched you as he pushed him inside almost made you come right in that instant. Your nails dug into Oikawa’s shoulder, your forehead falling on his chest. He grunted deliciously as your pussy swallowed him.

“So fucking tight, baby,” he muttered against his hair, pressing a small kiss right after. Once he was fully inside, he started thrusting against you, a slow but firm pace that made your shoulders tremble every time the tip of his cock hit the back of your cervix.

Oikawa gently pulled you away from his chest, making you look at him as he rocked his hips against yours. Your parted lips grazed against each other, drinking the moans the other one was making. He cupped your face and kissed you passionately, your arms immediately circling his neck and pulling him even closer.

“I love you so much,” he groaned, quickening the pace of his thrusts. “So fucking much, baby.”

It was a bit surprising to you how quickly your orgasm hit after hearing him profess his love for you. The strength of your release hit you like a wave, but Oikawa held your head in place, kissing you as you moaned inside his mouth. He watched you intently as you broke apart, your eyes unfocused and your lips parted as you kept whimpering in front of him. You looked so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful and you were his, all your love and all your thoughts had him in the spotlight and he kicked himself if he ever took it for granted, even if it was for a second.

His thrusts became erratic, as he kept himself getting closer and closer to his own release. His moans also became louder and as you rode out your orgams, you set your eyes on your boyfriend, feeling every inch of your body falling for him once again. Oikawa’s moans were sent from heaven. You always loved how he seemed to lose every piece of restrain he had when he was about to come undone, his body trembling as his lips opened to let out high-pitched sounds of pleasure each time his cock hit the back of your cervix.

“I love you, Tooru,” you whispered against his lips, his eyes focusing on yours as soon as he heard your voice. “Come for me, baby.”

Not even two seconds later, you felt his body tensing and his cock twitching inside of you as he let out his release inside of you. He whimpered and you captured his lips in a kiss, holding him as his orgasm ended.

Oikawa opened his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering as he did so. You smiled at him and caressed his cheek with your thumb, pressing a kiss on the top of his nose. He chuckled at your gesture and peppered your face with kisses, making you laugh with him.

“By the way,” he said, pulling away for a moment. You looked at him with curiosity, as he pushed a strand of your hair to the back of your ear. “You are equally important to volleyball for me. And I’m going to make sure my actions show exactly that.”

Your smile widened at his words and you leaned over to kiss him again, feeling your heart fill with joy as he kissed you back.

Needless to say, from that day on Oikawa made sure to set the loudest alarm whenever training was over and he was supposed to meet you after. It may have been a pain to the other players who had already figured whose phone was beeping loudly inside a locker, but having them dragging him back to the locker room so he could silence it was enough for him to remember now he had a home to go back to.


End file.
